Sleep
by NekoTeaCup
Summary: Just an rp a new friend and I did. DaveKat. Her wattpad is lunathecreator.


This is an rp lunathecreator (wattpad account) and I did. I'm Dave and she's Karkat. Reviews welcome.

* * *

**Karkat:** Karkat had been trying to sleep. It was now 1:30 am and he wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. He kept his eyes closed, like he expected to just drift off to sleep right away. Karkat suddenly heard a soft knock on the door. "What do you want?" He called. The door opened and closed. "Really, what do you want?" He asked just before the side next to him dipped and arms wrapped around his middle. He turned his head slightly to see Dave with his eyes closed.

**Dave:** "I couldn't sleep okay." Dave said with closed eyes, hoping he wouldn't receive a punch to the face. He had been up all night and nothing seemed to work on putting him to sleep. He just kept thinking about Karkat. So on a wild thought he trudged his way over to the object of his thoughts.

**Karkat:** Karkat sighed and turned his body to face Dave. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his face in his chest. "Yeah neither could I." Unexpectedly, he started thinking about Dave.

**Dave:** Dave smiled a little and breathed in the scent of Karkat's hair. It seems like he caught him in a good mood, or maybe it was because Dave was the one that showed up in his bed. Dave though about this while absentmindedly rubbing circles into the troll's back.

**Karkat:** Karkat purred softly. It was almost unnoticeable, but it was very noticeable in the silence. He liked the feeling of Dave rubbing circles on his back. It was comforting in a way.

**Dave:** Dave was pulled from his thoughts by a soft humming sound, was Karkat purring? A small smile tugged at his lip, not like his usual grin, but a loving smile. Dave snaked his hand into Karkat's baggy black sweater and began rubbing circles into his back again, this time grazing his fingernails on the troll's flesh ever so slightly. "What are you thinking about Kitkat?" he whispered lowly.

**Karkat:** Karkat purred a little more. "N-nothing." He answered. Dave's hands on Karkat's skin, made him blush a bit. He was thankful the room was dark, so Dave wouldn't see him blushing. "Why do you ask?" A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

**Dave:** Dave noticed the purring getting louder and continued to explore the raven haired boy's body. "I was just wondering," Dave ran his fingertips up Karkat's side, leaving feather light touches. "What was keeping your pretty little head up so late at night, that's all." Dave took his other hand and started toying with the front of Karkat's sweater, teasingly touching the skin on his abdomen.

**Karkat:** Karkat's eyes widened a bit. "Wait what did you just say?" He shivered slightly, feeling Dave's fingers run against his skin. He bit his lip.

**Dave:** Dave smirked feeling the shiver go through Karkat's body. He slowly started to rake his nails down the grey skinned man's spine. "What part Karkat? The part where I was just wondering," he made it a point to draw out Karkat's real name in a husky voice, "How about the part where I asked what was keeping your pretty little head up at night?" Dave stopped his hand at the hem of Karkat's pants. "Or maybe it was just the pretty part. I can think of a lot of other places on you that are pretty, sexy even." Dave said that last bit in a low sultry tone, running his hand along the top of Karkat's pants.

**Karkat:** Karkat's breath hitched slightly. "I... wh-what are you doing?" He didn't want him to stop. He really liked this. "I mean.. I'm not saying I don't like it." He mumbled, slipping a hand in Dave's shirt. He pressed his fingers into Dave's skin very lightly, smirking.

**Dave:** Dave's eyes widened some at the feel of Karkat's hand on his skin. He was glad his glasses covered the surprise of this new found boldness. "I'm just making my Kitkat feel good, that's all." Dave replied with a smirk. He moved his hand from Karkat's back to his front, massaging his abdomen languidly. He made his way up slowly, bringing the sweater with him.

**Karkat:** Karkat bit his lip. That response turned him on. A lot. The touching turned him on, too, but he wouldn't admit it. A small noise of pleasure came from him, though. A light blush spread across his cheeks.

**Dave:** Dave felt a wave of heat course through him. He was so turned on by the fact that HE was doing this to Karkat, that HE was pulling these sounds, however small they were, out of that delicious mouth. He leaned forward nuzzling Karkat's noes with his, just close enough to make sure the dark haired boy could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. Dave ran his hands up the gray toned chest and rubbed lightly on Karkat's nipples.

**Karkat:** Karkat made another small noise. He really wanted to kiss the blonde in front of him. He brushed his lips against Dave's, lightly. "Don't tease me, Strider." He said seductively. He smirked and looked up at Dave.

**Dave:** Dave swallowed hard before a smirk of his own appeared on his face. In one swift motion Dave flipped Karkat on his back and straddled his hips. He closed his eyes and slipped his shades down his noes seductively. He leaned in close like before and opened his red, lust filled eyes. "Your wish is my command." Dave whispered before ducking down and capturing Karkat's lips for the first time. Another hot wave ran through Dave at the feeling of those pale grey lips on his own.

**Karkat:** Karkat kissed back, remembering Dave's eyes. A hot wave went through Karkat as he ran his hands through the blonde hair he'd wanted to touch for a while. He didn't know why he wanted to run his fingers through Dave's hair, he just did.

**Dave:** Dave sighed into the kiss at the feel of Karkat's hands in his hair. He pushed his hands back under the large sweater covering his lovers body and went straight to his nipples. This time he tweaked and pinched them, hoping to draw out more sounds from the mouth he was just getting familiar with. Dave ran his tongue along Karkat's bottom lip, wanting to taste him badly.

**Karkat:** Karkat moaned softly, giving Dave access. The touching and kissing added to the pleasure. He tugged very lightly at Dave's hair.

**Dave:** Dave groaned quietly and slipped his tongue into Karkat's mouth. He massaged their tongues together, finally tasting the male underneath him. Dave pulled at the hem of Karkat's shirt and backed off just enough to mumble "Off" before pulling the sweater over Karkat's head. Dave moved his lips back down but to something different this time. Teasingly, Dave ran his tongue over the little nubs on the raven's head before sucking one into his mouth.

**Karkat:** Karkat chuckled as Dave took his sweater off. When Dave sucked on one of Karkat's horns, he moaned. He moaned and purred softly, hands moving to Dave's waist. He bit his lip to keep in moans, soft purrs still noticeable. He traced small circles on Dave's hip bone.

**Dave:** Dave's hips jerked slightly at the feeling of Karkat's fingers. He popped Karkat's horn out of his mouth and moved down to his ear. "I want to hear you Kitkat. Every single noise that comes out of your mouth." Dave purred as he bucked his hips down onto Karkat's, rubbing their crotches together.

**Karkat:** Karkat moaned and bucked his hips up slightly. A small whimper escaped his lips. "Do that again." He begged, pressing his fingertips into Dave's skin lightly, again.

**Dave:** Dave could feel the blush rise to his cheeks as Karkat begged. It was so erotic he just couldn't deny the request. Dave slowly started to grind his hips into Karkat's, creating a stomach churning friction between the two. He made a growling noise in the back of his throat and lunged at Karkat's lips, immediately thrusting his tongue inside.

**Karkat:** Karkat moaned into the kiss, blushing. Their tongues tangled together. He ran a hand through Dave's hair, the other still on his hip. Karkat rolled his hips in time with Dave's grinding, causing more friction.

**Dave:** Dave felt the tips of his ears heat up as realization hit him. He was basically dry humping Karkat, and just a minute ago he was worried about being punched in the face. All coherent thoughts slipped away when Karkat started meting his thrusts. Dave groaned into the kiss and ran his tongue over the roof of Karkat's mouth. Dave pulled away for a breath of air and pushed Karkat flat against the bed. Dave looked into his glossy yellow eyes and bit his lip. He reached down for the bottom of his shirt and ripped it over his head. He then slowly drug both hands down his body and grabbed the button of his jeans.

**Karkat:** A bright blush spread over his cheeks. Karkat thought that was sexy. He bit his lip and looked Dave up and down. "Wow you're sexy." He smirked.

**Dave:** Dave bit his lip and kept eye contact with Karkat, panting slightly from the excitement. He slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He sighed in relief as the pressure was taken of his very noticeable hard-on. He tugged down the constricting material and threw his pants haphazardly somewhere in the room. He looked down at his bulging, red boxer shorts then back at Karkat, smirking. He ran his hand over his own clothed erection and the other up to play with his nipple, putting on a show for his soon to be lover. He moaned softly "Karkat.."

**Karkat:** Karkat bit his lip and made a small noise. "Mm~ Dave please.." He watched what the blonde was doing. It turned him on. Thinking about Dave getting an erection from Karkat, though, really turned him on.

**Dave:** Dave stopped what he was doing and looked at Karkat with a new hunger in his eyes. He was no longer in the mood for teasing, he wanted Karkat and he wanted him now. He wasted no time in removing his hands from himself and placing them over Karkat's crotch. Dave unbuttoned and unzipped the concealing article of clothing before hastily pulling them off Karkat and tossing them out of sight. Dave could see Karkat's bulge wriggling under the cloth of his boxer shorts. He leaned down and began to nuzzle the appendage with his face through the underwear.

**Karkat:** Karkat made a soft noise, blushing. His bulge curled on itself and he made another small noise.

**Dave:** Dave began to lick Karkat's cloth covered bulge, leaving a wet patch on the material. He could feel it moving on his tongue underneath the boxer shorts. He hummed in anticipation. Dave gently hooked his fingers underneath the elastic and started to slide down Karkat's last article of clothing.

**Karkat:** Karkat moaned softly when Dave licked his clothed bulge. He let Dave pull his boxers off, the blush on his cheeks fading to a pale red.

**Dave:** Dave gazed down at Karkat after he had removed his boxers and let his eyes wander all over the body beneath him. Dave could feel his cock leaking just from the sight of Karkat, naked and flushed laying there for him. Beautiful. He returned his gaze back to Karkat's pleading eyes and leaned in for another kiss, this one slower and more passionate than the others. Dave reached down and striped himself of his boxers and settled in-between Karkat's legs.

**Karkat:** Karkat kissed back with just as much passion. He wanted this so bad. He could feel his bulge curling and wriggling. He blushed a darker red.

**Dave:** As their tongues were locked in a heart pounding kiss Dave lowered his hips onto Karkat's and let their erections rub together. He flushed red as he felt Karkat's bulge curl around his throbbing member. "Oh Karkat~" Dave moaned and looked down at the grey face before him, contorted in pleasure. Dave couldn't hold back anymore and slid his hand down to Karkat's nook, ghosting his finger over the entrance.

**Karkat:** "Mm Dave~" Karkat moaned as he felt his bulge curl around Dave's erection. He rolled his hips towards Dave's hand.

**Dave:** Dave easily worked one finger into Karkat's nook, slipping it in and out slowly. Without warning he slipped another finger in. It was tighter this time but still fit with no strain. Dave made a little sound in the back of his throat, he liked the feeling of Karkat clamping down on his fingers, imagining what it would be like for his erection to be inside him. Dave scissored his two fingers, stretching Karkat's nook and rubbing his inner walls, making room for a third finger.

**Karkat:** Soft moans escaped Karkat's lips. He liked the feeling of Dave's fingers moving in and out of him. He bit his lip to keep in the moans that kept coming from him. He'd never done this before, so he didn't know if all this moaning was sexy, but he did know he liked what was happening.

**Dave:** Dave slipped the third and final finger into Karkat. He looked up to see if Karkat was doing alright and saw him biting his lip, hard. Dave thrust his fingers deep into Karkat's nook hoping to draw some moans from the troll. "How does it feel Karkat, to get finger fucked by me? Tell me, I want to hear you." Each sentence Dave said was followed by another powerful thrust of his fingers.

**Karkat:** Karkat moaned, tilting his head back a bit. "Ngh fuck that feels good~" He arched his back slightly, moaning with every thrust.

**Dave:** Dave smirked and felt his cock throb from the answer he received. Dave removed his fingers from Karkat's nook and slathered his erection in the genetic material that leaked from it, deeming him ready. Dave leaned up and pecked Karkat's lips before he pushed into the stretched entrance. Dave groaned loudly at the tightness surrounding his member. He had to restrain himself from thrusting immediately into Karkat. Dave leaned down and licked at Karkat's ear. "You okay" He mumbled, rubbing his lover's inner thighs.

**Karkat:** Karkat nodded and moaned softly. He bucked his hips up slightly, wanting desperately for Dave to start moving.

**Dave:** Dave let out a strangled moan as Karkat bucked his hips, he was so close already. Dave pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into Karkat, wanting to hear more of those euphoric noises he received earlier. He set a fast pace ramming into Karkat's tight nook. Dave wrapped the grey legs around his waist to slam deeper into Karkat.

**Karkat:** Karkat moaned loudly. He was surprised he didn't cum already. Dave felt so good. Karkat kept moaning, raking his nails down Dave's back lightly.

**Dave:** Dave moaned as Karkat dug his nails into his back. Dave gripped Karkat's hips and pounded harder into the tight heat, positive there would be bruises there later. Dave moved one of his hands over to stroke Karkat's wriggling bulge.

**Karkat:** Karkat moaned louder, dragging his nails down Dave's back again. He arched his back when Dave started stroking his bulge.

**Dave:** Dave grunted and leaned in to kiss Karkat, not stopping his thrusting or stroking. He moved his tongue in time with his hips, rubbing against Karkat's tongue sloppily, gaining more friction. He pulled back and watched a string of saliva connect the two. "Karkat, I-I'm close" Dave stuttered out speeding up his motions.

**Karkat:** "Me too." Karkat moaned. When Dave sped his thrusts, Karkat moaned a little louder, his bulge curling around Dave's hand as he stroked faster

**Dave:** "Cum with me." Dave moaned out as he thrust erratically into Karkat. "Ngh~ KARKAT" Dave came with a cry of his lovers name and slumped down onto Karkat, hiding his face in the crook of his grey neck.

**Karkat:** Karkat nodded and came with Dave, shouting/moaning Dave's name. He panted and wrapped his arms around Dave. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep.

**Dave:** Dave pulled out of Karkat and rolled to the side, still holding him tightly. He closed his eyes exhausted but still couldn't fall asleep. "Karkat.. can I tell you something?"

**Karkat:** "You just fucked me. Of course you can tell me something." He smiled. "Seriously though, you can tell me anything."

**Dave:** Dave sighed and smiled slightly before his expression turned serious. "I think I- No... I know... God damn it, Kitkat I love you." Dave almost yelled hiding his face in Karkat's chest.

**Karkat:** Karkat tilted Dave's chin up and kissed him softly. He pulled back, smiling and looking into Dave's eyes. "I love you, too, Strider."

**Dave:** Dave smiled and blushed, the love he saw in Karkat's eyes was unmistakable. He hugged Karkat tightly and cuddled into him, yawning loudly. Dave's eyes slipped closed and he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

**Karkat:** Karkat loved that Dave smiled. He thought it was absolutely adorable. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding onto Dave, lovingly.


End file.
